walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce Brown
Joyce Brown is a central character of the Walkyverse, featuring in all of the comics except Shortpacked! (in which she made a few guest appearances). She is also a main character in Dumbing of Age. Walkyverse |T2 = DOB: |C2 = May 5, 1979 |T3 = Height: |C3 = 5'4" |T4 = Weight: |C4 = 125 lbs |T5 = Relatives: |C5 = David "Walky" Walkerton (spouse), Bobby Walkerton (son), Carol Brown (mother), Hank Brown (father), Jocelyne Brown (sister), Jordan Brown (brother), Jonathan Brown (brother), Justin Brown (brother), Jared Brown (brother) |T6 = Affiliations: |C6 = SEMME, Indiana University |T7 = Squadron: |C7 = 128 |T8 = Abductee Powers: |C8 = Strength, durability, telekinetic control of her jetpack, immunity to The Sound of Music.}} Joyce Nicole Brown has been a main character of the Walkyverse ever since Roomies!, when the focus was on Danny Wilcox - from those days she named her dog Daniel. Like the rest of the SEMME agents (except Jason) Joyce has the ability to control alien technology with her mind. She seems to have a special affinity for a jetpack, which is hidden inside the back of her vest. When in a fight, she uses an extraordinarily large cannon, which she calls a giant pulsating gun, and keeps somewhere on her person. Strongly religious before joining SEMME, she is morally opposed to pornography or pre-marital sex, which she calls "pre-marital hanky-panky." Joyce is often said to represent the strip's innocence and purity, a complement to Walky's boundless energy. History Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' Early life When she was an infant, Joyce was abducted by the Aliens. At this point, she was given a small amount of Martian DNA. She also had a trigger implanted in her mind, set to put her under the Head Alien's control when Year Zero arrived. This done, she was returned home. At around the age of ten, she was reabducted for tests and met David Walkerton for the first time, while they were both clamped to tables. "Walky" freaked her out by telling her girls were full of spiders, then escaped by pulling his sweatshirt off. She begged him ("please please") to take her with him, and when the Head Alien turned up complaining, let her out and she followed him. However, when she stopped, finding the Alien base "familiar, but... but in a bad way," wanting someone to hold her, she turned to find him gone. While he was surprised she wasn't following so he could pull her hair, and realizing he liked her but not wanting to admit it, he found the Head Alien had caught her. She yelled and begged Walky to help her while the Head Alien calmly threatened to kill her, but scared, he hid. Until, eventually, he snapped and beat the HA to a pulp, while Joyce sat, crying and scared, in the HA's Electro-Chair. Nonetheless, the Aliens eventually managed to mindwipe them of the incident. Still traumatized by the remnants of memory left by the event, Joyce's parents eventually bought her a dog, whom she named Walkies. Student Joyce originally met Danny in college, when he sat next to her in calculus class. She wasted no time in labeling them a couple and following Danny back to his room, much to his surprise and embarrassment. When Danny attempted to explain that he already had a girlfriend, Joyce brushed it off. It wasn't long after this that Joyce was reabducted again. Upon expressing her love of The Sound of Music, however, the Aliens called her the Antichrist and let her go. Despite the troubles that Joyce had caused him in the past, Danny allowed Joyce to use the computer in his room. When Joe accidentally crushed Danny by wobbling the bunk until it fell on him, Joyce was unable to give Danny mouth-to-mouth to revive him because she kept giggling whenever she actually got close. After Sal called to tell Danny that she was breaking up with him, Joyce saw her chance to win Danny's heart. When this failed due to Danny being unable to just give up on Sal, Joyce made it her mission to make Danny give up on Sal. In the meantime, though, she cried about the situation to her roommate Sarah, who had no sympathy. At Joe's suggestion, Danny decided to try to forget about Sal and get comfy with Joyce. When he arrived at Joyce's room, however, he found that her parents were visiting, and that Joyce had told them that Danny had already proposed. Joyce used a very sad face to convince Danny to play along with the charade, culminating in an invitation to dinner from Joyce's parents, which Joyce accepted for him. When Danny went to get ready for dinner, however, he was surprised to find Sal waiting for him in his room. When Joyce called up to let him know that she was waiting for him, Danny and Sal climbed out the window to escape her. After the next year of college began, Joyce was slow to re-approach Danny, since, due to the events of the previous year, he now knew she was psycho. Sarah did her best to give Joyce some advice, and actually took Joyce to the library to find a hobby, in hopes of making Joyce more interesting so Danny would find her more attractive. This ended in failure after Joyce began looking up books on alien encounters. Joyce, never one for giving up, went over to Danny's room to give him an ultimatum: either accept her, or she would leave forever. After Joe told her that Danny was out, she noticed Joe's toys and mentioned that they would clash with his macho image. Joe said that he hid them when girls came over, but Joyce hardly counted as a girl, so there was no reason to keep things hidden from her. When this depressed Joyce into thinking that Danny hated her because she wasn't "appealing," Joe took the opportunity to list all of the other reasons Danny didn't date her. When Danny and Ruth got back, Joyce rushed out, shouting that she was dumb and Danny was perfect. After Joyce recovered from that bout of depression, she continued to visit Danny, once showing up just in time to meet Ruth, who was also going to see Danny. When they arrived at the room at the same time, Danny was dismissive of Joyce, telling her to go home. Ruth, now annoyed, punched Danny for allowing Joyce to continue to stalk him. When Ruth described how Danny was tolerating Joyce because liked the attention, despite Danny's objections, Joyce got angry and stormed out. It only took her a few minutes after getting back to her room for Joyce to come to the conclusion that Sal had corrupted Danny, renewing her desire for Danny's attention. Mindwipe Upset at Ruth's death, Joyce listened to Joe, and began to tear up - until he ruined it by saying that he hadn't expected humanity from a "girl" and that he was most upset that Billie wouldn't "put out" now. At that moment, an Alien happened along looking for abductees - finding two in Joe and Joyce. The Aliens put Joyce in an anti-gravity beam, and after the initial stinging passed, she found it fun. This passed very quickly when the Head Alien got bored and told "Fred" to "play pornos until her brain exploded." By the time SEMME Squadron 128 stopped the Aliens, her brain very nearly had, and she was left comatose. Sal then took her to SEMME HQ. There, Walky saw her again for the first time since childhood, as assistant to Professor Doc while Doc was arranging to fabricate her death as per most abductees. Later, Walky tripped around her bed, saying "D'OH!" as a result. Joyce, still comatose, abruptly followed with "...a deer..." Walky realized it was from The Sound of Music and followed with "Re", she went with "...a drop of golden sun." When they reached the end of the verse, she awoke, hugely depressed. She followed Walky through some air vents into a storage room where the Head Alien was being held in a tube. Walky went across to try and open another vent, leaving Joyce within earshot of the Head Alien, who proceeded to convince her to "restore her innocence" by using a nearby mind-wiper. She proceeded to completely erase her memories. Walky found her shortly after, and was convinced by the Head Alien to take her back without telling anyone what had happened. Agent of SEMME After Joyce's training concluded, she was assigned to Squadron 128. Year Zero When Year Zero arrived, Joyce was one of the very few SEMME agents to not come under the Head Alien's mind control device, due to the fact that her mind had been wiped. She and Jason were unable to get in contact with SEMME, since HA had hacked into the main computer and set everything on complete lockdown. While looking around the apartment building to find someone else who wasn't unconcious, they ran into Walky, hanging upside down in the elevator. Even though he didn't want to be hero, Walky was charmed by Joyce's smile into bringing everyone to SEMME HQ. At SEMME HQ, Joyce lobbied for Walky to be allowed to come help her, Jason, and Alan against the Alien army. Though this was initially refused, she eventually took him by force. Alan flew everyone to the Alien base, only to be shot down upon arrival. While falling through the air clinging to Jason and Walky, she tried to activate her jetpack, which apparently malfunctioned. Fortunately, her weapon still worked, and firing it down provided enough kick back to slow them into a soft landing. Upset over Alan's apparent death, she was forced to keep going when Aliens captured Walky. After he escaped from the mech, the three of them continued on towards the Alien base, where they were immediately held at gunpoint by every Alien in the building. Sal's arrival got them out of that mess, but destroyed the only means they had of ending the mind control. Flying back to Washington, Joyce went into the White House to alert the Secret Service about what was going on. After some difficulty with the President attempting to hide her under his desk, she had a sudden flash of lost memory: she had first met Walky on the Alien ship, which meant Walky was an abductee. With this revelation, Walky stepped up and stopped all of the mind controlled abductees. In the aftermath, as people tried to figure out what had happened and how they got there, Joe caught sight of Joyce. He tried to get her attention, but was carried off by Sal before he could. Due to Tony's death and Beef's placement in the infirmery, Joyce and Walky joined Squadron 128 on a permanent basis and moved into the apartment. Post-Year Zero Joyce had some trouble fitting into the apartment with the other members of Squad 128. Between issues with trying to get Jason to lighten up on Walky and trying not to get kicked out of her room by Sal, Joyce began to feel a little lonely. She countered this by getting a puppy, which she named Daniel. Mike wasted no time in torturing her with threats to the dog. On Joyce's 21st birthday, Jason took her to a pub to celebrate. Unfortunately, she didn't really understand what it meant to go to a pub. Despite her protestations of drinking as evil, Jason did manage to get her inside the building. She didn't drink anything, though. When summer rolled around, Joyce did her best to make do, despite not having a coast around for miles. When Walky was placed in charge of the squad to go investigate the island that the Alien base had been on, Joyce manged to convince Walky to give them some time to play on the beach. Following this, Walky began to pay a lot more attention to Joyce, in hopes of getting her to pay attention to him. Though he put a lot of effort into his attempts to woo Joyce, she remained oblivious. This did not stop him from trying to spend time around her, and he made a point of going into town with her in her quest to collect Hello Kitty toys from McDonalds. On the way back to the apartment, Joyce did open up to him a little more. Joyce's mention of old friends also convinced Walky to try to find out who these old friends had been. Hurricane Joyce While Walky was gone, Joyce and the rest of Squad 128 went to put a stop to another Alien threat. However, she was incapacitated, and the group was captured by the Head Alien. When HA weakened SEMME agents with The Sound of Music and began killing them off to recover data he had imprinted in their brains, Sal realized Joyce's immunity to the movie made her the strongest one there. Sal deperately tried to get Joyce to do something, but called called her worthless when she refused. This finally made Joyce very angry. With one movement, she broke her restraints. All the frustration of being the odd one out was released at Sal, who was quick to remind her to direct her anger at the Head Alien. Joyce attacked HA and began to beat him to a pulp, before finally throwing him into the computer to stop the deadly extraction of information from the abductees. Still held captive, Sal and Jason could only watch as the little things they had said to Joyce took their toll on her, driving her to nearly destroy the Head Alien. He saved himself at the last second by revealing to Joyce that she had been the one to wipe her own mind. With this break, HA decided to retreat. In the end, Walky's attempts to console Joyce after hearing about what happened made Joyce decide that not all her memories from her past were bad. Back to Normal Joyce largely went back to the way she had been before her emotional explosion. She continued watching cartoons, and Jason's attempts to join her (at Sal's suggestion), made him realize that Joyce knew nothing about sex. He and Sal took it upon themselves to explain everything to her, though it did take some work. After Walky decided to eat vast sums of mexican food to celebrate his anniversary of becoming a SEMME agent, he was forced to hole up in the bathroom, and began to lie to Joyce about why he was doing so. When Joyce realized it felt like Walky was hiding something, she began to question her feelings for him. However, when she asked him if he liked her, Walky panicked and shouted no. Disappointed, but quick to bounce back, Joyce tried to attach herself to Jason, with little success. However, a drunken Mike began expressing his "feelings" for Joyce, which made Walky very angry, until Mike coughed up the alcohol in his system. Trivia *Joyce has five brothers. (Well, four brothers and one former brother) *It has been decided that Joyce is beautiful, smart, and queen of ponies . *Joyce has had a plush made of her. *Thanks to a short and rather revelatory conversation between her and Amber, Joyce is one of a handful of characters to have a speaking role in all five comics of the Walkyverse [3]. *Psychologically, she associates love with dogs, having unknowingly named dogs after Danny and Walky. *The recoil of her weapon of choice originally knocked her flat on her ass. *Like all of her siblings, her name starts with the letter "J" * Despite her normally innocent attitude and peaceful outlook, she has been known to snap and lose her temper. [1] Dumbing of Age Joyce was raised and homeschooled in smalltown Indiana by her parents and her three older brothers. The world would call her naive or childish or small-minded, but Joyce will surprise everyone with her single-minded cheerfulness, optimism, and (most importantly) perseverance. She’ll need these qualities more than ever now that she’s at a large university, spending all of her days with people outside her family and friends for the first time! It could be a scary time of radical adjustment for Joyce, but she’s too determined to find the good in people to let things get her down. History Early Life Raised in La Porte, Indiana by her very religious family, Joyce was homeschooled for quite a long time. According to her pastor, she was the best socialized of her homeschool group, which included her lifelong best buddy, Becky MacIntyre. Indiana University In an echo of her Walkyverse counterpart, Joyce is in a dorm room with Sarah Clinton. The two young women do not always have a harmonious relationship. Whilst Joyce tries to remain positive, Sarah has only limited patience for Joyce's religious background. The two have clashed about how Joyce's religiously-informed morality impels her to treat others, especially homosexuals. Because of her homeschooled background, Joyce has found it very difficult to adjust to the more secular world of university. She has had difficulty in dealing with non-religious fellow students although she has befriended self-professed atheist Dorothy Keener. She also clashed with Dina Saruyama over the legitimacy of the theory of evolution. Joyce has also had difficulty adjusting to the tolerance of homosexuality outside of her childhood community. She has grown more and more understanding and accepting due to her friendship with Ethan Siegal and her finding out that her childhood best friend, Becky, is homosexual and romantically attracted to her. Joyce has also confronted trauma in the form of an attempted rape by an individual named Ryan. Her general unhappiness and sense of being an outsider led to her brief 'reign of terror' as The Whiteboard Dingdong Bandit and a later near-breakdown that left her going to Ethan for comfort and reassurance. A month into her time at college, Joyce is beginning to adjust to the radically new environment. She is clearly happy with Becky's new relationship with Dina Saruyama. She has recently admitted to Walky that she enjoys thinking out how her peers can be with their perfect romantic partner and added that she's paired Walky up with Jennifer 'Billie' Billingsworth. Trivia * According to David Willis, Joyce is autobiographical. * Upon learning of Dorothy's atheism, she gasped so hard she got hiccups. * She has come to be a "TruFan™" of Dexter & Monkey Master. * Joyce recently became disillusioned with "Hymmel the Humming Hymnal". * Joyce's ideas about platonic female friendship may have been somewhat skewed by Becky. * Since the incident with Ryan, Joyce has had trouble going places alone. * Joyce is a self-confessed 'shipper', who loves plotting out scenarios for her friends' romantic lives. Gallery Joyce 2016.png|Joyce's clothing model for the majority of 2016 Every joyce as of 2015.png|Every Joyce as of September 2015, really shows how much she has evolved throughout the years 19yearsJoyce.png|19 years of Joyce, another "every Joyce ever drawn" type sheet Joyce.png Joyce 2.png|Ethan! I wore my hair shorter and got a sweaterdress because I heard you like that Joyceandwalky.png JoyceSortaDescribesDumbiverse.png Joyce doa.png Joyce.jpg|SEMME Joyce AntiJoyce.jpg|Joyce or Anti-Joyce? depends really, but probably Anti-Joyce References Category:Characters Category:Dumbing of Age Category:Roomies! Category:It's Walky! Category:Joyce and Walky! Category:Indiana University Students Category:Abductees Category:SEMME Agents Category:It's Pregnancy!